Many documents utilize a hierarchical organizational structure to improve comprehension and to allow for internal cross-referencing between the various sections of the document. While the hierarchical structure of a document may be useful for improving comprehension of the subject matter of the document, the management of the hierarchical structure during creation and editing of the document can present many challenges. For example, during editing of the document elements may be added at various levels of the hierarchical structure, new levels of hierarchy may be created and/or levels of the hierarchy may be removed, and elements may be moved within and/or between hierarchical levels. Such changes may impact portions of the document other than those being directly edited. The impacted portions of the document may be required to be updated in response to the edits, which may complicate the creation and editing process for the document.